The Angler
A horror story I was inspired to write while playing The Eight Pages. Warning: Some of the scenes are very graphic. Viewer discretion advised. Prologue Twenty years ago... A pale green Seawing emerged out of the water, shaking it from his scales. He gasped, filling his lungs with air as he sprinted toward the trees. A massive blue form burst from the water and grabbed the struggling Seawing, pinning him to the sand. "Your majesty! Please!" he spat, his breath wheezing from the pressure. "Silence!" the queen barked, pushing his snout into the sand. "I told you to get out!" "Coral, I'm sorry!" the green dragon shouted, his voice muffled by the sand. "Enough! Your betrayal will be paid for!" Coral snarled. "Council member or not, you did not have my permission to be with Orca!" Just then, the Seawing princess heaved herself out of the water and ran to her mother's side. "Mother, stop! Angler did nothing wrong!" she said, yanking at her mother's wing. Coral ripped her wing from Orca's talon and pressed Angler harder into the sand. "Stand aside, Orca." she said, her voice sounding unusually calm, like the ocean before a storm. "No, mother! Let him go!" she yelled, a tear streaking her left cheek. Coral paid her daughter no attention, continuing to press Angler's face into the ground. With a snarl, Orca rushed forward and grabbed her mother's arm. Coral roared, pushing Orca over and lifting her talons into the air and scraping them across Angler's face, gouging out his left eye. In the process, she also broke the golden chain around his neck. A scream filled the air as blood poured out of the wound and stained the sand a thousand shades of red. Orca could only watch in terror. Performing the same move on the other side of his face, Coral had officially robbed Angler of his sight. As Angler bled to death on the sand, Coral grabbed Orca and pulled her back into the water. The seed of hatred had been planted in Orca's mind. Little did they all know, this was just the beginning. Chapter One The day was warm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. The wind whistled and the sounds of the oceans filled the air, accompanied by the smell of salt. "Turtle, let's go!" Tsunami shouted. "Anemone and I are waiting!" "Coming!" Turtle panted, running across the beach near the Summer Palace. Anemone and Auklet began to play with a crab they'd found as Turtle finally caught up. "Ok." Turtle wheezed. "Ok, I'm here." Just then, a Seagull flying overhead cawed and something dropped right onto Turtle's snout. Tsunami burst out laughing. Turtle rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha." he groaned. "Nasty..." Tsunami finally stopped laughing. "So, I heard from Riptide that there's a cave around here where there's supposedly a ghost." She snickered, covering her mouth with one talon. Anemone squeaked. "What's the matter, Anemone?" Turtle asked, still catching his breath. "Do you not want to go?" "N-No. No I'm fine..." she answered quickly. Tsunami and Auklet began to walk toward the rocky wall on the other side of the beach. Anemone and Turtle followed close behind. Tsunami felt along the wall, moving her talons along the smooth grey stone. Turtle looked along the wall, noticing a large rock that seemed a bit out of place. He pushed it over with his tail, revealing a narrow passage. "Hey, Tsunami." he called. "I found it." Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet all walked over to here Turtle was standing and stared down the passage. "I'll go first." Tsunami said quietly as she started down the tunnel. The three others followed. Anemone shook like she was in an earthquake. She pressed her wings close to her body and looked around the tunnel with wide blue eyes. Turtle noticed this. "Anemone, it's ok. I bet there aren't even any ghosts here," Anemone only nodded. The tunnel opened up to a large cave that seemed to be cloaked in a blue light. "Woah..." Tsunami and Turtle said at once. Auklet bounded around, giggling, as Anemone walked up the small tide pool in the middle of the cave. A faint wind whispered through the cave as Anemone looked down at her reflection in the pool. At first it was normal, but the longer she stared, the stranger it began to look. The scales turned a sickly white and the eyes disappeared completely, replace with just skin. The fangs were extended from both the upper and lower jaw in a way that almost looked unreal. As Anemone's jaw dropped, the reflection's did too, revealing an incredibly long, red tongue. As Anemone was about to back away, the reflection sprang from the pool and grabbed her by her neck. Anemone's scream filled the cavern as the bizarre dragon tried to drag her into the pool from which it had come. "Anemone!" Tsunami snarled, lunging at the dragon. Her claws just managed to catch it on the side of its face. It looked at her, its unusually long teeth twisting into a ferocious snarl. "Coral..." it rasped. "It's you!" The voice of the dragon was male. He turned back to Anemone, looking her straight in the eyes with its nonexistent eyes. "And you must be her precious little daughter!" it snarled. The dragon flared its wings as it lifted Anemone off the ground and plunged back into the pool. "No!" Tsunami roared, diving into the pool, but her snout scraped against nothing but stone. The pool led nowhere. Chapter Two The white Seawing held on to Anemone, his unusually long claws clamped across her mouth. He emerged out of another pool and threw Anemone to the ground. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Horror)